Send Her An Angel
by Words-And-Imagination
Summary: Of course, heart breaks are awfully painful but as for Asami, it seemed that it's not that awful. But unbeknownst to everybody is that she's suppressing her pain to herself. However, general Iroh appear to notice her inner sentiment. Thus, he became her comfort and at the process, romance seem to develop between them. Inspired by a song of Jackson Waters. Irosami.


She laughed and smiled all through out the time they've spent together as if everything was fine for her. She participated in their conversation whether it was pointless or something worth talking about. She was being cheerful and it looked like she was really having fun. She was holding a cup in her hand and was smiling gently as the warm color of the flames shaded her porcelain face. They were gathered around a bonfire and they were on the seashore. You can say this is a celebration to their victory against Amon. The team Avatar decided that they would have a little getaway to her private resort after that stressful incident. However, they didn't know when did general Iroh got dragged by them. Maybe because he deserved a part of the victory after giving his full effort on helping them. Or maybe because he's also a part of the team Avatar. The latter one was still undecided. Knowing his position, catching up with them would be difficult without him having the time to spend with them. For now, all they knew was he's a nice guy and fun to be with. They were, in fact, glad that he set aside work for a while and spared a time for them.

And there they were, having a great and relaxing time. The breeze of the sea and the fire's warmth cooperated with each other and created a comforting atmosphere around them. They have been talking for a long time, maybe an hour or an hour and a half. It was surprising that small talks would be comforting and could go further as expected. Asami would usually bring up most of the topics.

"There were stories going around this resort when I was a child and I believe it's still going on until now." She said as their previous conversation ended.

"If the stories are about ghosts, you better count me out. I hate ghost stories." Bolin said, making the conversation run.

"I'm sorry, Bolin but this one is about to disappoint you." Bolin started to shake even before she could start her story. Asami giggled at Bolin's gestures. Everybody else seemed to be intrigued by her story upon hearing what it is about.

"There used to be another rest house standing a few meters away from ours. It was owned by a businessman who died there with his wife and two children. After that, the rest house was abandoned. It was never visited by anyone, not even their closest friends or relatives. One night, a traveler who was seeking shelter found the rest house. It was obvious that no one was living there so the traveler decided to sneak in the old abandoned house." At that time, Bolin was already wrapped up in a blanket and was shaking aggressively while all of them paid full attention to her.

"He was tired from all the travel he had done so he took a nap at one of the rooms. He picked the eldest child's room. At first, he couldn't sleep because he felt like someone was watching him. Then he heard footsteps from the staircase. He didn't paid attention, convincing himself that he was just imagining things due to his exhaustion but deep inside he was starting to get scared. He hid himself underneath the blankets only to find someone beside him. It was the eldest child staring blankly but coldly through the traveler's eyes. The traveler jumped out of the bed but then realized no one, other than him, was on the bed. He knew he's not imagining things this time. It was the real deal. Someone was there too with him and it's not someone human. It was a ghost." Bolin screamed from hearing Asami saying 'ghost'and everybody jumped at the shocking sudden noise.

"I can't take it anymore!" Bolin said as he suddenly stood, his voice slightly shaking.

"Calm down, Bolin. It's just a rumor. None of it was officially true." Asami said jokingly.

"Asami's right, bro. Besides, this rest house is more than a meter apart. You'll be safe here if that story was true." Asami was looking at Mako as he talk but she only found a view that would make her downcast. Mako was cuddling a sleepy Korra. She remembered his warmth when he used to cuddle her too and it was just painful to see it. The memory she had with him came back rushing to her and it was slowly breaking her heart. It has been more than a month since their break up and merely three weeks since Mako and Korra became officially together yet it seemed that she still haven't moved on. She moved her eyes from them and to Bolin who was arguing with Mako. She can't hear what their talking about because she was lost in thoughts... lost in her inner emotions. Outside, she was just smiling as if nothing's wrong but deep inside she was hurt to see that she's not in Korra's position. A position she used to be in.

"Asami, will you still continue it? I'm begging you please don't." Bolin said, pulling her back to reality.

"Well, umm..." She lost the mood for continuing her little story- telling and decided it was enough heart break for her too.

"I- I think Korra's quite tired now and, I guess, everybody else is so you're safe tonight, Bolin." She finally said giving Bolin a gentle smile.

Bolin started to dance happily and started walking back to the rest house which they are staying in. Soon after, Mako and Korra followed Bolin. It was only Iroh and Asami left. Asami started to clean their place up. She started by stacking their cups and picking their trash up. Iroh helped her and also took the trash from her, leaving her the minor work. After, throwing the trash away, he put out the fire with the sand on the shore while Asami folded the blankets they used.

"Nice story- telling." Iroh suddenly said after a long moment of silence.

"H-huh? O-oh well, thank you." Asami said, evident that she was swimming through her thoughts again. "It has been told to me a hundred times by our rest house's caretaker since when I was eight and even now that I'm in my late teens."

"You're not scared even in that early age?" Iroh took the blankets from Asami, being the gentleman he is. They started walking to where the rest house was.

"At that time, I realized there are more frightening stuff than ghosts or monsters. I've moved on from childish stuff at an early age. Although, our caretaker seem to be stuck in the past and thought I'm still an eight year old."

"But aren't you the same?"

Asami shifted her eyes from the ground to Iroh who was looking forward. What does he mean? Is it about her father? She have absolutely moved on to that issue even though it's still agonizing for her.

"Pardon me?" She said. Iroh met her eyes and received a confused face.

"You and the firebender have some history, right?"

"Oh... That one. I'm completely over it." She tried her best to conceal her lie so she stared at him and smiled. "In fact, I'm kind of happy for both Korra and him."

"Asami." Iroh called out. It was the first time he called her that way. He'd usually call her miss Sato. Asami then recalled that she said that she's more comfortable when she's called out by her name and not her last name. She's amazed Iroh had picked that up quickly. Her heart then beat faster upon hearing him call her name. She didn't know why but her body almost froze. Her cheeks started heating up. Then, Iroh repeated, "Asami?"

"O-oh, u-um, Yes?" She never stuttered this way. She doesn't know what's happening to her. Her cheeks was now on fire and her heartbeat was worse. They were in front of the house. Both of them just stood there while looking at each other.

"I may not look like it but I can listen to you. I'll be your ears if you want to." Iroh said with a gentle expression on his face which was welcoming for her.

She found herself smiling delicately at him and this time it wasn't somewhat obligatory. It wasn't a smile that would mask her true expression, her true feelings. It was a smile she had only drawn out for him. "Sure." she responded.

A corner of Iroh's lips pulled up, creating a half smile which she found cute. She then realized that lately, she has been noticing Iroh. Sometimes, she would look at him in her peripheral vision and would steal glances. She don't know why but Iroh had done something to get her attention.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said, still smiling. She then realized that the male's room was in a separate premises of the house. With this realization, she felt rather sad about their separation. She doesn't know why but maybe because she wants to talk to him more. She could ask him to stay with her a little bit more but she thinks it's such a favor to ask. She just can't bring herself to ask him that.

"O-of course... Um, good night." She said wearing her natural smile again.

"Good night." He said, reflecting her movements. Asami scanned his eyes once more. It was a sight she would want to bring in her sleep. She then went inside the building which contains the female's room. As she walked silently and gently towards their room, she thought how much she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

_A/N: What's up reader? Liked the fic? Thanks for the appreciation. This is dedicated to you anyway but still, it's my expression. This is also dedicated to the shippers of this pairing. Nothing is more better than having Iroh and Asami together! Long Live Irosami and their shippers! But seriously, thanks for reading this. Reading this alone, would make me happy. Anyway, stay awesome, reader._

_LotsaLove,_

_Che :)_


End file.
